The Witcher decision checklist
This page covers the decisions you have to make during the game and how they impact on the further story. Note: this is mostly just copy&paste for the moment. If you can think of a proper design/layout, feel free to edit this page. Decision: Fight the Frightener or Save the lab Impact: if you fight the frightener, in chapter 1 at the bridge, you will face some Salamandra with a mutant dog. But if you choose to save the lab and fight Savolla, you will face the Salamandra only, no mutant dog.Also, facing the frightener gets you a red meteorite from Vesemir. Saving the lab will get leo killed, not sure about the other choice. Decision: Escort Vesna Hood or not Impact: If you escort her, nadir spawns + you get the mill meeting option. If you don't help her, the bandits kill her, nadir doesn't spawn so you'll never be able to get that trophy. Decision: Help Zoltan Impact: If you don't help, Zoltan kills them all anyway, but doesn't seem mad at you. It seems you just lose some xp for not helping him. Decision: Give Arms to Scoia'tael (during Haren Brogg's quest) Impact: If you give the arms to the Scoia'tael , they will use those weapons to kill Coleman in Act 2. This happens as soon as you go to the Inn but is triggered by seeing the detective. If you don't give the arms to the Scoia'tael, Golan Vivaldi will be sent to jail when you go to see him about the two books. However, you can bail him out for 200 orens, then visit him at his home to obtain the books. Decision: Fight Leo Impact: If you fight Leo, you can get a red meteorite off him. Decision: Save Abigail Impact: If you save Abigail, she fights with you against the Beast. If you don't save her, she dies and you face the Beast with a bunch of villagers. If she lives, you will meet her again in Chapter 4 and she will also help you fight in the epilogue. If she dies, a generic healer will be in the healer's hut in Chapter 4 and you will have to fight her in the epilogue. Your choice in this decision seems to alter the way in which the "Heat of the Day" quest in chapter 4 plays out as well because this decision impacts whether you are someone who stays out of other people's business or whether you try to help others by getting involved. Decision: Side with Reverend, Odo or Haren Impact: If you side with any of these people, you will not have to fight them after the Beast encounter. If you don't, they will attack you after the Beast encounter. Decision: Fight with Siegfried or alone in the sewers Impact: If you fight with Siegfried against the cockatrice, he will let you onto the Dike once you go into the city. If you don't fight with him and instead go it alone, Siegfried will be guarding the hospital but you can just walk right into the hospital since he knows you aren't affected by the plague. Decision: Side with the Scoia'tael or the Order Impact: Whoever you choose, the other side isn't too friendly with you back in town. If you choose the Scoia'tael, the order merchant/armorer won't interact with you. However, Siegfried seems unaffected. Decision: Shani or Triss Impact: Seems to affect your romance subplot and the type of ending you may get. Whoever you don't choose, that person's sex card will not be available to you. Whoever you don't choose will be angry with you when in Chapter 5, but they'll still help you/talk to you. Also, if you leave Alvin with Triss, in Chapter 4, Alvin will go to the ruins and you meet the gambling ghost. If you leave him with Shani, he goes to the riverbank. Whoever you choose will fight with you in the epilogue. Decision: Thaler, live or die? Impact: I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Decision: Werewolf (kill, save/cure, save/not cure) Impact: if you save the werewolf and cure him, when you enter the Inn to meet with Triss and Leuvaarden, Vincent will enter with a group of guards to fight the Salamandra with you. If you save the werewolf but don't cure him, Vincent will fight with you as a werewolf. If you kill the werewolf, when you enter the inn, you are arrested and have to fight a bunch of city guards and a very small number of salamandra. Killing Vincent is the ONLY way to get werewolf hair for the Predator talent. Decision: Side with Scoia'tael or Order? Impact: If you side with Yaevinn, the Scoia'tael will fight with you during the battle with Azar and the Professor. If you side with the Siegfried, the Order will fight with you during the battle. In Chapter 4, the side you don't fight with will not be available as a choice in which side you will ally with (e.g. if you side with the Order, in chapter 4 you can either choose the Order or neutral). Note: I believe in this you are able to remain neutral by speaking with both sides (Scoia'tael and Order) but refusing to lead either. So far I have noticed that this makes the Order merchants quit trading with you, but I am unsure of any Scoia'tael effect. Decision: Side with Village, Vodyanoi or Compromise? Impact: If you side with the village, you get a diamond from Julian as a reward. If you side with the Vodyanoi, the friendly vodyanoi priest will reward you with the Ceremonial Sword of Deithwen (which you can get from Scoia`tael remains quite easily in chapter V, even if you're allied with them, as there's plenty of fighting in the streets). if you compromise, you get the sword Aerondight from the Lady of the Lake. Decision: Kill Berengar? Impact: If you kill him, you get his medallion which weakens Azar Javed in Chapter 5 showdown (about 10% of his Vitality, but apparently none of his powers). If you do not kill him, he shows up to help fight Azar Javed (although he is a very weak fighter). Decision: Side with Order, Scoia'tael or Neutral Impact *1) Order: the Scoia'tael will be enemies in Chapter 5, you will be asked to kill more Scoia'tael than White Rayla, to make the armor, you will need to see the Order Armorer and get St. Gregory's Littany. Siegfried will fight with you through Vizima in the epilogue. You will have to fight the ghost of Yaevinn in the epilogue. Sex card available is White Rayla's. *2) Scoia'tael, the Order will be the enemies in Chapter 5, you will be asked to escort some refugees to the hospital and to make the armor, you will need to see the Dwarven Armorer and get the Bifunctional fiber and alloy recirculator. Yaevinn will fight with you through Vizima in the epilogue. You will have to fight the ghost of Siegfried in the epilogue. Sex card available is Toruviel's. *3) Neutral: both the Order and the Scoia'tael will be the enemies in Chapter 5, you will be asked to escort some nurses to the hospital and to make the armor, you will need to see Kalkstein and get Agnes of Glanville's Magic Formula. Triss will fight with you through Vizima in the epilogue. You will have to fight the ghost of Siegfried and the ghost of Yaevinn. Sex card available is for two nurses. Decision: Kill or save Princess Adda Impact: If you save her, you will get a steel sword out of it and she will fight with you in the epilogue as the striga. If you kill her, you'll be able to make a potion from her heart, giving one bronze and one silver talent. External Links *The Decisions -> Impact Thread (Spoilers) Category:The Witcher (computer game)